Yapool
Yapool is an evil entity from the Ultraman Franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Ace series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Lord Zedd vs Yapool History Yapool, an ancient creature from another dimension is an extremely skilled being of many consciousness's with a knack for creating biological creations known as Choju or Super beasts. Yapool set his sights for Earth, but the original Five Ultra Brothers sent with their youngest member, Ultraman Ace would come to stop him. Yapool would send many monsters to defeat Ultraman Ace but all failed. He has been defeated many times but proves to be immortal because of his eternal resentment for Ultras. He also tends to avoid death due to his cunning and intelligence, and use of alternate forms and his creations, the Choju, to avoid detection. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 14 cm ~ 50 meters (Giant Yapool), as his original form (Yapool Man): Indeterminable *Weight: 150 g ~ 82,000 tons (Giant Yapool), as his original form (Yapool Man): Indeterminable *Origin: Yapool's dimension *Subtitle: Alternate Dimension Superman *A member of the Four Heavenly Kings 'Abilities' Yapool Man *Body Snatch: Yapool is capable of body snatching humans and even his own Choju. *Black Magic: Yapool can even use Black Magic to create choju as seen used on ordinary human to create Cowra and Mazarius. *Dimensional Manipulation: Yapool can manipulate dimensions, primarily to transport his Choju to Earth and back. *Shapeshifting: In some operations, Yapool can disguise himself in different forms. *Psychic Control: Yapool can use telepathy to control an opponent's movements. He can hold them in place with his right hand, as well as flip them around and throw them. *Gadiba: Yapool controls a tiny spirit/gas monster, called Gadiba. Can enter the bodies of monsters, increase their strength and power. *Corruption: Indeed a demon by the Ultra Brothers, Yapool can corrupt any individual by whispering to their heart. *Combine: All of the Yapool can combine together to form Giant Yapool. *Immortality: Stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated, he will return with greater power. Giant Yapool *Size Change: Yapool can change his Giant Yapool body into a smaller version that would fit in human size. *Blade Hand: Giant Yapool's right arm ends with a large, sharp blade. Effective for bashing and slashing foes. *Blade Blast: Giant Yapool can emit a powerful energy blast from his bladed left hand. Can cause large explosions and can be fired multiple times. *Armor: Giant Yapool has armor that allows him to survive attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray. *Physic Wall Explosion: Giant Yapool can create a wall of explosions as defensive barrier. *Telekinesis: Giant Yapool displayed telekinetic powers, allowing him to throw his foes around like rag dolls. *Killer Marionette: A tag-team attack with Ace Killer. Giant Yapool charges Ace Killer with purple aura energy for the latter to perform a screwdriver attack towards the target. *Mirror Travel: Giant Yapool can travel in mirrors. *Dimensional Rift: Giant Yapool can trap any person he wished on a dimensional rift. *Minus Energy Release: Upon destruction of his Giant Yapool form, Yapool after explosion will transfer his remaining minus energy to the space distortion and completely revive creatures. *Energy Blasts: Yapool can fire energy blast. *Choju Summon: Yapool can summon a number of Choju at will. Choju Choju are monster weapons created by Yapool, or beings altered by him/them to serve a similar purpose. They are spoken of as monsters superior to normal monsters, thus giving them the alternate name of "super beasts". Yapool has created many Choju, here are the ones he uses the most in his battle against the Ultra Brothers. Velokron *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 44,000 tons List of Verokron's Abilities *Fire Stream from mouth. *Organic Magnum Cluster Missiles: Concealed within its body, Verokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession. *Energy Blast from hands. *Finger Laser Beams: Verokron can emit and then fire yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips. *Teleportation. *Weakening Bubbles *Nasal Lightning *Operation: Choju Bombing: A tag-team attack with Vakishim. Velokron launches missiles towards the enemy before Vakishim launch its horn missile as a finishing movement. Vakishim *Height: 65 meters *Weight: 78,000 tons List of Vakishim's Abilities *Vulcan Fire: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. *One Horn Missile: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. *Flame Radiation: Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. *Horn Launch: Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect. *Optic Prison: Vakishim can fire a blue wave of energy, that can capture humans and absorb them into his eye. *Nose Cannon: Vakishim can fire powerful energy blasts from the two holes in his beak. *Warped Energy Beam: After positioning his arms and forming a energy ball, Vakishim can fire a stream of dark energy. *Needle Energy Blasts: Vakishim can fire energy needles from both of his hands in a rapid succession. *Operation: Choju Bombing: A tag-team attack with Velokron. Velokron launches missiles towards the enemy before Vakishim launch its horn missile as a finishing movement. Doragory *Height: 67 meters *Weight: 58,000 tons List of Doragory's Abilities *Electric Lightning Energy Bolts: Doragory can launch red, powerful, missile-strength lightning bolts of energy fired from its eyes and mouth. *Energy Blast Ball from his mouth. *Venomous Bite *Flame Breath *Super Strengh *Finger Missiles *Mini-Moth Form:Doragory can transform itself into that of a smaller human-sized, moth-like creature that can mind control humans. Aribunta *Height: 57 meters *Weight: 62,000 tons List of Aribunta's Abilities *Acidic Spray: Aribunta can spew a spray from its mandibles that can dissolve human flesh and melt steel. *Flames: Aribunta can fire a stream of flames from both of its claws. *Aribunta Pit: Aribunta can lure in his prey by creating an ant lion pit. *Burrowin. Lunatyx *Height: 58 meters *Weight: 63,000 tons List of Lunatyx's Abilities *Eye Bomb: Lunatyx's eyes can shoot out of their sockets and explode on impact, his eyes regenerate soon after. *Flame Breath *Fire Balls *Poison Gas *Burrowing *Magma Absorbtion: Lunatyxs can feed on magma by sucking it with his tongue. Ace Killer Also known as Mebius Killer/ Victory Killer *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 43,000 tons List of Ace Killer's Abilities *Power Absorption: Ace Killer can absorb the energy, as well as a few powers, of beings with color timers to increase his strength and copy their powers. *Battle Sai: Ace Killer is equipped with a large sai, which he holds in his right hand. Can be used like a normal sai; slashing, stabbing, battery, etc. *Armored Hide: Ace Killer's body was created specifically to endure the power of Ultraman Ace's weapons. *Large Claws: Ace Killer's left hand ends with large, powerful, and sharp claws. Can be used to slash and batter foes with great effect. *KillerTrans: After obtaining the data of Ultraman Victory, Ace Killer can perform the same UlTrans technique that the Ultra made via Spark Dolls. *Mebius Brace: Ace Killer possessed a Mebius Brace on his right gauntlet. This is hard to be seen, since the color is gold, which matches is gauntlets. This granted him he abilities of Ultraman Mebius. *Killer Marionette: A tag-team attack with Giant Yapool. Giant Yapool charges Ace Killer with purple aura energy for the latter to perform a screwdriver attack towards the target. U-Killersaurus *Height: 79 meters *Weight: 82,000 tons List of U-Killersaurus's Abilities *Fireball: U-Killersaurus can fire massive, purple fireballs from his body. Where he fires them from is unknown. *Saurus-Stinger: The spikes on U-Killersaurus' back can launch out and zoom around multiple enemies before exploding. Each missile is basic in power, but the sheer number of them make this a devastating attack. *Terrible Flasher: U-Killersaurus can emit a flash of bright light from the purple orbs on his chest and shoulders. This flash can stun his opponents for a short period of time while also making them flinch. Also it can push his opponents back several yards. *Clawed Tentacles: U-Killersaurus is equipped with numerous tentacles that can extend several hundred, possibly thousands of feet. While these tentacles can ensnare and bash opponents, each is also tipped in claws that are perfect for gripping struggling opponents. *Boosters: U-Killersaurus has rocket boosters on his back. This allows him to fly at great speeds, even in space. U-Killersaurus Neo *Height: 303 meters *Weight: 939,000 tons List of U-Killersaurus Neo's Abilities *Feeler Shock: U-Killersaurus Neo can fire a red beam of energy from his tail. This beam is strong enough to virtually destroy nearly any opponent in one hit. *Killer Eye Ray: When needed, U-Killersaurus Neo can fire beams of blue energy from his eyes. The exact strength of these beams is unknown. *Dynamite Eraser: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with a powerful energy cannon on its belly. This cannon can fire a beam of energy of unknown strength. *Saurus-Full Blast: U-Killersaurus Neo's strongest attack, the death beam is fired from between its mandibles and can virtually vaporize the strongest of opponents in a single hit. If his mandibles aren't out of the way when fired, they will also be completely vaporized. *Killer Warheads: The spikes on U-Killersaurus Neo's body can launch out and zoom around multiple enemies before exploding. Each missile is basic in power, but the sheer number of them make this a devastating attack. *Clawed Tentacles: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with numerous tentacles that can extend several hundred, possibly thousands of feet. While these tentacles can ensnare and bash opponents, each is also tipped in claws that are perfect for gripping struggling opponents. *Mandibles: U-Killersaurus Neo has a very large set of powerful, crushing mandibles on the front half of his body. 'Strength & Feats' *Captured and crucified Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven and Ultraman Jack. *Despite having his physical body destroyed multiple times, Yapool is able to regenerated and resurrect himself, making him immortal. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Captured Ultraman Ginga. *Using his Choiju, Yapool is able to overpower powerful opponenet such as Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Mebius. *Overpower Ultrman Mebius in close combat. *Able to tear parts of Ultraman Mebius's flesh. *Was able to revive the ancient Guar siblings. 'Weaknesses' *He tends to underestimate his opponents. *His self-revival ability takes time but tends to increase due to his hatred of the Ultra Brothers *Some of his choiju are not very durable to the attacks from some Ultra's. Gallery Yapool.jpg|Yapool Man Giant_Yapool.jpg|Yapool in Ultraman Ace YapoolvsAce.jpg|Yapool vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Ace Giant_yapool_2.jpg|Yapool in Ultraman Taro Yapooll.png|Yapool in Ultraman Mebius Poor_mebi.png|Yapool vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius YAPOOL-VICTORY_I.jpg|Yapool in Ultraman Ginga S YapoolvsGinga.jpg|Yapool vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S Victory_Yapool.jpg|Yapool vs Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S CHOJU-VICTORY 2.jpg|Yapool in Ultra Victory Fight yapool choiju.jpg|Yapool, Doragory, Velokron and Vakishim in Ultra Victory Fight yapool vs victory inga.jpg|Yapool vs Ultraman Ginga Victory in Ultra Victory Fight Gadiba.png|Gadiba Rrrtimage.jpg|Blade Blast Giant_Yapool_Armor.png|Armor YAPOOL-VICTORY.jpg|Dimensional Travel Imagerbbrbhrh.jpg|Energy Blast Yapoolposses.jpg|Body Snatch Imagekdskks.jpg|Telekinesis Yapool_stops_by_to_say_Hi.png|Mirror Travel Imagetbbbggbbtbgttn.jpg|Choju Summon Velokron.png|Velokron Vakishimm.png|Vakishim Doragory.png|Doragory Lunaticks data.png|Lunatyx Ace Killerr.png|Ace Killer ARIBUNTA_ORB.jpg|Aribunta UKillersaurus.jpg|U-Killersaurus U-killersaurus neo.jpg|U-Killersaurus Neo yapool mega monster.jpg|Yapool in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Darkness Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Male Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Illusionists